


Song One Shots #2

by Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes



Series: Song One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes/pseuds/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes
Summary: A collection of One Shots based on songs.





	1. Does He Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Does He Know by One Direction
> 
> *Pairing- Nouis*

Niall says that Harry knows him inside and out and I don’t doubt him for a second but I really want to know a couple more things, I want to know whether he knows everything there is to know about Niall. Does he know about his secret tattoo and how whenever you nip at it, it causes Niall to make the hottest sounds you have ever heard? Does he know that Niall squirms every time you run your fingers down his thighs or the way he gasps when you suck on a certain spot behind his earlobe?

I wonder if Harry knows about the way Niall’s mood changes whenever he feels and thinks a certain way. I want to know if Harry really knows Niall’s favourite song and the way that he moves his hips to the beat of that or another song, I want to know if Harry knows that Niall sings along to every song he hears even if it’s the worst song ever written and everybody hates it. I know Niall’s probably told him what bands he like but has he ever really told him his all-time favourite band? Does Harry know about the way Niall dances and how he likes to put on a show when he does?

Right now, I can see Niall in the middle of the dance floor moving in the way that he always does and I start to wonder if Harry knows he dances like that. I wonder if he knows that every time I see Niall dance like that I want to go over to him and move my body with his and maybe grind on him a little. I continue to watch Niall with a lustful look in my eye and Niall can sense that so he looks over every so often before turning away and looking back at Harry, I can see a little smile on his face when he does and I think it’s the hottest thing ever.

I think about how Niall looks whenever he looks at me from over Harry’s shoulder and I think about how Niall looks whenever he lies to Harry. I like when Niall tries to make it look like he’s not looking at me but I see right through him and I like how that is one of the little things I like about him, I feel a hand tap my shoulder and someone nuzzle into my neck as they lick and nip at the spot that drive me crazy,

“Hey Lou, want to get out of here?”

“Fuck yes, let’s go” I slap him bum and grab his wrist pulling him behind me,

I look over at harry and I think, does he know that tonight Niall is mine and I’m the one taking him home and I’m the one that’s going to make him feel good. I’m going to be the one that’s going to make Niall squirm and gasp and after that he’s probably never going to want to go back to Harry and I am completely fine with that.


	2. Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Rock Bottom by Hailee Steinfeld and DNCE
> 
> *Pairing- Zarry*

Zayn’s sitting at the table with his head in his hands and Harry’s sitting at the other end of the table in the kitchen, both are silent and the only sound that can be heard is the sounds of barking in the distance. There’s nothing the boys can say to change what just happened, they don’t even know how it started but that’s what it’s been like for the last few months. They’ve been fighting non-stop and Zayn doesn’t know how to deal with it all. Sometimes he doesn’t even know what they’re fighting for and it kills him to think about it.

Zayn knows that their relationship hasn’t always been perfect but they’ve never fought like this before, it feels like a warzone and sometimes Zayn feels like Harry’s picking fights with him for fun. He knows that Harry bottles a lot of things up inside and sometimes one thing can set him off but Zayn knows he’s the same.

Harry feels like Zayn hates him and he can’t stand to be near him sometimes but he also knows that Zayn feels the same way towards him. The thing is the two love each other so much but it looks like they can’t find way to say it out loud. Instead all they can do is scream and shout at each other but afterwards they make up and that’s what happens every time, it’s becoming routine for them.

Zayn knows he gets under Harry’s skin from time to time but he knows that’s one of the reasons why Harry loves him and Zayn can say the same for Harry. even after a big fight and they’ve made up and their lying in bed, Zayn always forgets why they fight when Harry wraps his arms around his waist and holds him tight.

Sometimes they feel like they’ve hit rock bottom but that’s not the case, they’re on the other side of rock bottom. Just because they fight it doesn’t mean they both don’t love each other, in the end they always come back for more.

 

 


	3. Wasn't Expecting That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Wasn't Expecting That by Jamie Lawson
> 
> *Paring- Niam

It all started with a smile. It started with a smile which drove me crazy and my heart went wild, I had never seen such a nice smile before and I felt myself at a loss for words, that’s how powerful Niall’s smile was. It was the brightest smile I had ever seen and it made butterflies erupt in my stomach. When he opened his mouth to speak was when I really couldn’t think, the tone of his voice and let’s not forget about the Irish accent which to this day still drives me crazy every time I hear it. I could listen to him talk every day. I wasn’t expecting that to happen and when it did, I didn’t complain about it.

Our first kiss was the most special to me because I had been thinking about what it would be like to kiss those lips that drove me crazy whenever I looked at them. when Niall leant over and placed his lips on mine my heart stared pounding quite fast and I knew right then that I was going to be kissing those lips for quite some time. I loved the way his lips felt against mine and I didn’t ever want to stop. It was after our first month of being together and I loved it. 

I remember the first time I held his hand, I never realised my hands could fit so perfectly with someone else. Every time he held my hand a shock ran up my arm and through my veins and it’s not stopped happening since.

I will never forget our first time, it may not have been the most romantic but to me it was and it meant everything to me. he never stopped asking me if I was okay and most people would find that annoying but not me, I knew that it meant he cared about me and he didn’t want to hurt me. it was at that moment that I sort of knew he was going to stick around for a long time. Every time after our first was special to me and I know it was special to Niall too.

I remember when he first told me he loved me, it was on our one year anniversary. At first, I didn’t know if he was being serious so I just acted like I didn’t hear it but when he told me again I couldn’t process what I had just heard, my heart started to beat fast and I leant over to kiss Niall on the lips and as I pulled away I whispered, ‘I love you too’. I loved the way he looked when I told him those words, I thought it was the cutest thing I had ever seen and I felt myself looking at him the same way. He didn’t have any fear when telling me and I found that to be quite sexy, he was so confident when he said it and I couldn’t help but smile.

There are a bunch of other first’s I’ve shared with Niall and I know I will hold those memories close to my heart. Looking at him right now I know that he’s the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and I know right now isn’t the right time to ask but when the time comes, I’m going to make sure he knows that I mean it and I’m not going to leave.

 


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Friends by Bloodpop and Justin Bieber
> 
> *Pairing- Ziam*

Liam’s sitting in the corner just watching everybody around him having a good time, Harry coming up to him every hour to give him drink after drink. He looks around the room and his eyes land on the one person he wasn’t expecting to see at this party, he finds himself staring at the familiar face and his heart stops when his eyes meet with his ex, the one person he was madly in love with.

Zayn walks over to him and they look into each other’s eyes before Liam speak up,

“Hey, it’s been a while”

Zayn scratches the back of his neck and avoids eye contact, “Yeah, I guess it has, how are you?”

“I’m good, considering what happened”

Zayn looks surprised at Liams sharp tone, “Look, I know it’s been a while but can we at least be civil with each other and have a conversation?”

“Sure, sit down…so, how’s your family? They all good, did your mum end up finding a new job?”

“Yeah, she did. She started a few months ago but why do you care?”

“I just want to know, is that so bad? Just cause we’re not together doesn’t mean I don’t want to know about your family and what’s going on with them”

“Sorry, you’re right. Everybody’s fine, they’re all happy, I haven’t spoken to them in a couple of weeks but last time I spoke to mum she sounded fine”

“That’s good, look I know you’re probably wondering why I came to talk to you but I just wanted to say I’m sorry for what happened”

“It’s fine Zayn”

The two sit in silence for a short while before resuming conversation, Zayn asking the question Liam knew he was going to ask him,

“Anybody new in your life? Anybody occupying the space next to you every night?”

“Uh no, not at the moment, why?

“Okay, I thought there would be that’s all. I know this questions a little bit too forward but do you still think about me? You don’t have to answer, actually I would prefer you didn’t”

“Okay, I won’t.

The two decide that if they can’t talk to each other they might as well go their separate ways, Zayn stands up and looks down at Liam,

“Look, I should go but before I do I want you to know that even though we didn’t end on good terms we did have something great and it’s sad that it ended but I just want to say I don’t hate you and if you want, could we maybe go back to being friends? It might take a while but I really want to go back to the way we were before”

Zayn turns around and walks off leaving Liam sitting alone again.


	5. Irreplaceable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Irreplaceable by Beyonce
> 
> *Pairing- Narry/Ziall

As Harry walks around the house picking up all of his shit I can’t stop thinking, why do I always have the worst luck with guys? I always get cheated on and it isn’t fair, why is it nice guys like me always get hurt? This is the third time I’ve been cheated on and I’m sick of it, the first time it didn’t really matter because we weren’t really exclusive and the second time, I knew he was doing it, I just didn’t want to say anything but I thought Harry was different to all the other guys, I was wrong. When I caught him out I can honestly say it hurt me more than he would ever know, it hurt me more than I thought.

I look around me and I can see boxes stacked up, I never realised how much stuff Harry had at our place, I mean it’s my place again now he’s moving out. Louis and I grabbed all of his clothes from the wardrobe and threw them in a pile on the front lawn, some of them I kept because I wanted to burn some of them before he got here but that didn’t happen so I’ll save them for later. Right now Louis and I are sitting on the stairs and drinking while watching him pack up his things and put them into boxes and if I’m being honest I’m loving it and Louis probably is too. When he starts to carry he boxes out to his car I can’t help but laugh because he turned around to look at me and I just shook my head. I can’t believe he expects me to help him carry the boxes out with him, even Louis finds it ridiculous.

Once he’s finished packing all his things up and moving them outside he stands in the entrance hall and he looks between Louis and I just waiting for one of us to say something.

“So I guess this is where I leave you”

“Yeah, I guess it is…”

Harry’s just about to turn around and walk out the door but I have to stop him for a second, I need to know some things.

“Hey wait! Before you go I need to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth”

“Uh okay?”

“Did you seriously think I wouldn’t find out about you cheating on me? Cause if you did, you are such a dickhead. You know I’m not stupid”

“I know you’re not…”

“Then why did you think you could get away with it? Why did you think you could sleep with Liam behind my back and for me not to know about it? And I can’t believe you would cheat on me in my own house!”

“I didn’t mean too!”

“Oh, you didn’t? So you didn’t mean to bring Liam over and you didn’t mean to fuck him on the couch? You and I both know that’s bullshit, so why don’t you just admit it!? Go on! Or are you just going to stand there and stay quiet?”

All Harry does is stand in front of Niall in silence. Niall knows that Harry’s never going to admit he did something wrong because that’s the type of guy he is.

“I’m going to assume the reason you’re staying silent is because you don’t want to admit it…that’s fine really. Okay, if you’re not going to say anything, why don’t I? I don’t know who you think you are but it’ clear to me that you’re an asshole who doesn’t really care about me or anybody else but yourself. Am I right? Of course I am! It’s clear that I’m not your everything anymore and I’m nothing to you either, wouldn’t you agree with me on that one Louis?”

“Yeah, I do” Louis stands behind Niall on the stairs and glares at Harry as Niall puts him in his place.

“Look Niall, I’m sorry okay?! What more do you want to hear from me? I made a huge mistake and I wish I could take it back, I didn’t mean to hurt you”

“But you did Harry! You hurt me so much I had to stay with Zayn for a few weeks because everything I did in this house somehow reminded me of you! You broke me, I never thought I would have to pick up pieces of a broken heart ever again but you proved to me that I will always have to. I’m stronger now though and I’m not going to cry over you anymore and I’m not going to waste most of my nights I should be sleeping, crying!

“Of course you stayed with Zayn! You know what? I’m going now, I can’t stand here and let you yell at me! all I did was come back to pick up my stuff, not to be lectured or whatever it is you’ve just done!”

Harry walks outside and Niall isn’t done so he follows him, Louis stands in the doorway as Niall and Harry stand far apart from each other on the grass. Niall stands in front of Harry with his arms crossed, he doesn’t know what to say so he watches as Harry packs the boxes into the car. Harry slams the boot and leans against the side of the car, he grabs his car keys and detaches Niall’s house key and places it in Niall’s hand,

“You going to say anything?”

Harry shakes his head and Niall’s phone buzzes. Niall opens his text message and he brightly smiles and blushes,

_‘On my way babe. Be there in 10 xxx’_

It’s from Zayn and Niall texts back before putting his phone away. Harry looks at Niall,

“Was that Zayn?”

Niall nods and Harry scoffs and laughs,

“Of course it was. You know, I always suspected something was going on between the two of you but I didn’t think too much of it because I knew Zayn could never have anything on me. I should have known he would be the one to help fix you but if I’m being honest, he can’t and he won’t. He will be like the other guys you’ve dated, he’ll eventually get bored of you and he’ll find someone better and he’ll leave you. That’s my opinion and if I’m being honest, I’m probably right”

Niall laughs and shake his head, he can’t believe Harry’s saying all these things about Zayn and it’s clear Harry’s jealous of Zayn. He knows Zayn would never do anything like that to me, he just wants me to come back to him but that is never going to happen.

“Okay, sure. You know, jealousy isn’t a nice look on you. Look, you should probably get going, Zayn’s going to be here any minute and I don’t think you’re going to want to be here when he gets here. I don’t know what he’ll do or say to you but I can tell you it won’t be nice. You made your bed and now you have to lie in it, hopefully by yourself. So, I guess I’ll see you around but I really hope not”

Niall glares at Harry as he gets in his car and starts it,

“Hey Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“I just want you to know that you may think that you were the best thing to happen to me but that’s not the case, I now realise you are probably the worst of my ex-boyfriends. I really loved you and wanted things to work out between us but you fucked it all up. I hope you and Liam are happy with each other but enjoy it while you can because I doubt Liam’s going to stick around. Now, I feel so much better after all of this and I can’t begin to tell you how great it’s been watching you move out. I can tell you Louis agrees with me on this one. Goodbye Harry”

Harry drives off and Niall heads back inside to join Louis, who’s standing in the doorway. He starts to slowly clap and he puts his arm around Niall’s shoulder, pulling him in for a sideways hug before grabbing his keys and leaving,

“Good job today most people would have sat there and forgiven him but not you, you were strong and I’m so proud of you mate. Text me when you want to burn some of his things because I will be happy to help you with it”

“Thanks mate. Talk to you soon”

Louis walks away and Niall leans on the wall next to the door once he closes it. He can’t stop himself from smiling and he feels so much better about everything. There’s a knock on the door a few minutes later and Niall starts to feel warm inside, he opens the door to see Zayn standing there. Niall jumps on Zayn and wraps his legs around Zayn’s waist as he kisses him deeply. He can’t help but think about how happy he is at this moment.

He can’t believe Harry thought he was irreplaceable but Niall has just proven that he is. He’s with Zayn now and he can’t imagine being with anybody else.


	6. Fallin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Fallin by Jessica Mauboy
> 
> *Pairing- Lirry*

This is it, the moment I’ve been waiting for! I’m finally going to tell Liam how I feel about him, I’m going to tell my boyfriend of 18 months that I love him and I hope he feels the same way about me. I’m waiting for him to come back from work and I can’t stop thinking about what I’m going to say to him, I thought I would have had it all planned but I just don’t. The front door opens as I pace around the kitchen, Liam’s voice rings through the flat and I tell him where I am. He walks into the kitchen and my heart stops at the sight of him,

“Hey babe, you alright?”

I shake my head and smile, “Yeah, I’m fine bit spacey today. How was your day? Was Louis being a pain in the ass again?”

“When isn’t he?” Liam steps forward and wraps his arms around my neck and leans in for a kiss, he pulls away and smiles, “Hi”

“Hey babe? Can I talk to you, it’s sort of important?”

“Sure, let me put my stuff in the bedroom and get changed then I’ll be out”

“Okay” he turns around and I gently slap his bum, he laughs and I smile as I grab my phone to send a text to Niall,

_‘I’m going to tell him soon, will let you know what happens!’_

_‘Go on! Talk to you later, Louis says you better tell us no matter the outcome :)’_

I place my phone on the table as Liam walks in and sits down in front of me, “What did you want to talk about?”

I reach over and grab his hands before taking a big breath, “Liam, this last year has been amazing and I honestly love spending time with you. I know what I’m about to say might sound like I’m about to break up with you but I’m not! There’s something about you that drives me up the wall but it’s always left me wanting you more and more than I already do. As you know that for most of my life I’ve always been the type of guy to play it safe only because I’m scared of getting hurt but now I know that I’m not going to be hurt by you because you’re not that type of guy. At the beginning I was trying to find ways to make sure you would walk away because being with me isn’t something guys are proud of…

In all honesty because of my track record I never thought that I would be the one to say that I wanted you to stay and to move in with me a few months ago… Liam, the reason I’m saying all of these things is because I want to tell you something, something that’s usually hard for me to say but with you I’m sure of it…

I can’t help falling in love with you…”

“Harry, what are you talking about?”

“Liam James Payne, I am in love with you…I love you so much”

“Oh my god, I was waiting for you to tell me…I love you too babe, so much”

 


	7. Cry Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Cry Me Out by Pixie Lott
> 
> *Pairing- Lilo*

I pace around the living room with my phone on the coffee table and on speaker while my hands are in my hair and I’m trying so hard not to pull it out, Louis on the other side of the line and he’s making me so angry! I can’t believe he would do what he did and I’m angry that he’s acting like he did nothing wrong.

“Liam listen to me!”

“No! You are such an asshole! I just need to know if you really get me like you say you do or were you just saying that so I would sleep with you? do you even really care or feel the same way about me than I do for you cause if you don’t then I need to know now”

“Liam your being crazy!”

“No Louis! you know what’s crazy? Making me wait around for you to make up your mind about whether or not you want to be with me when it’s clear you don’t want me the way I want you! it’s out of my hands and you have now blown any chance you had of being with me cause all you do is play me around!”

“Liam, please! I mean it when I say I want to be with you”

“I don’t believe you though Louis! Did you know that the moment I knew what you were doing my heart broke in two? It was all because of what you were doing and it was because I believed you when you told me you wanted me and only me. Now guess what? I don’t even want or need you anymore”

“Liam, you don’t mean it, you know you don’t! just stop saying all those things!”

“Louis, i saw that picture of you two together on your phone and it didn’t look like you guys were just friends! Was it ever over between you two or were you still messing around with him while you were pursuing me?”

“Liam, you know we weren’t! Look, please don’t do this to me, to us!”

“Louis, I can’t do this anymore, I’m sorry but were over even though we never even really started. Look, you can pretend that you’re going to cry about me but we know you won’t, but maybe you will, I don’t know or care really. If you do the tears really won’t mean anything anyway”

“Liam!”

“Louis! You’re just going to have to cry me out…”

Liam hangs up as Louis protests on the other end.

 


	8. Too Much To Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Too Much To Ask by Niall Horan :)
> 
> *Pairing- Ziall*

I’m lying on the bed and facing the ceiling and I listen as the rain pours down, wondering about and waiting for someone. I don’t know why I am, he’s probably never going to come back and I can’t help but feel down and depressed about it. As the rain pours down I can feel myself wanting nothing but for me to go back to a few months ago, I can’t stop thinking about how it only feels like yesterday that he was here with me and we were happy and carefree and running away from all our problems at uni and at work. It was when the two of us wanted nothing more than time to ourselves and some time to think about all that was going on.

 

I remember running off to Australia for a few months and it was probably the best time we ever had together. it was good to be relaxed and without a care in the world. I remember every morning he would smile at me and every time he did the sun would shine and I know it might sound crazy but I swear every time he did the sun would shine brighter. I close my eyes for a second to picture how happy that made me but the loud clap of thunder snaps me out of it and brings me back to reality, a reality where I’m not happy but a little bit depressed.

 

I’m back to laying on my bed waiting and wondering about him, the rain pouring down faster and louder. I look out and I can see a grey sky which matches exactly how I feel right now. My mind is racing and I start to wonder if he feels as rough as I do or if he’s happy now that he’s free to do whatever he wants without me being there to drag him down. I wonder if he thinks about me and how we used to be because I can’t be the only one thinking about him and the times we shared together.

 

I find myself feeling tired and my eyes keep on closing, I fall asleep to the sound of the rain.

 

I wake up a couple of hours later and my neck hurts that I can’t even move it, I shouldn’t have laid with my head placed weirdly on my pillow. I hear noises outside, I sit up and walk towards the window and I can see someone moving outside, I can’t make out who it is. The noise gets quieter but the lights down the driveway light up and for a second I swear I can see Zayn standing in on the drive but I blink a few times and he’s gone. It must’ve been my mind playing tricks on me, I guess that’s what happens when I think about him for a long time.

 

I close my eyes again and when I do I see Zayn sitting right next to me, our hands intertwined and I find myself smiling. I see us sitting in complete silence like we usually did and I can see him leaning in to kiss me but I open my eyes when I hear my phone ring and that’s when I realise that I’m by myself and the room feels cold. I find myself wondering if he thinks about me and if he does it occasionally.

 

I look at the time and it’s very early in the morning and I sit and watch the sun come up up from my window and the thought of Zayn and I being apart feels quite fucked up  


I’m hoping that tomorrow Zayn shows up and walks back into my life and tell me that he regrets leaving and wishes he never did. I’m hoping he tells me that he still loves me and wants to spend the rest of our lives together cause in all honesty I want that to happen and I’m honestly not over him.

I’m asking and I just hope it’s not too much to ask.

 


	9. Too Good At Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Too Good at Goodbyes by Sam Smith
> 
> *Pairing- Larry*

I’m sitting up against the headboard as Louis sleeping beside me peacefully, my mind drifting off to one of our earlier conversations, I look down at him and many thoughts run through my mind. I know he thinks I’m being stupid and a fool but I’m not…I’ve been in this position before and I know exactly what to expect.

 At one point during our conversation earlier this afternoon I couldn’t help but think that he’s probably thinking so many things about me, like I’m heartless and cold but I know that I’m protecting my innocence and my soul.

I love him but I’m not the type of person who’s going to let him close to me even though he means the world to me. I’ve always been the person to get too close to someone and have my heart broken and my trust in them taken away, it hurts. So, it’s not any different with Louis and I know he wants me to be able to trust him because I mean a lot to him but it’s not that simple, I’ve been hurt too many times before and I don’t want to trust him because eventually he will go ahead and leave me in the dirt.

Sometimes Louis hurts me with some of the things he says but when he does every time I cry less and when he leaves me sometimes my tears dry quicker than they used to and the less I love him. sometimes I believe we don’t stand a chance when this stuff happens and sometimes it’s sad to think but it’s true.


	10. New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on New Rules by Dua Lipa
> 
> *Pairing- Zouis*

Sometimes I fall asleep and I wake up in the middle of the night when I realise that I’m talking in my sleep and once when Niall slept over after a night of drinking he apparently heard me and he told me that I’m being crazy, and I understand what he means because I noticed it myself. I hate him for how he’s made me feel all this time, even writing these things down and reading it out loud.

I don’t get it, why does he make me feel like nobody else ever has? It’s funny he makes me feel like nobody else, but he doesn’t love me, so I always tell myself these rules I’ve heard of when Zayn pops back up into my life.

  1. Never and I mean never pick up the phone when Zayn calls, it’s only because he’s drunk or doesn’t have anyone to shag for the night,


  1. Never let him in when he turns up on my doorstep only because if I let him in I’ll have to kick him out,   

  2. Never be his friend, it doesn’t how many times he asks me I will never say yes because I don’t want the lines between love and friendship to get blurred.  

  3. And finally, if I end up letting him back into my life and I end up getting under him then I know that I will never get over him, it would be tough, and these rules would be bullshit.



I’ve been pushing myself forwards and trying to get over him, but he always comes back into my life and pulls me backwards and I now realise that there’s a pattern, it’s like he knows I’m getting over him, so he comes back and pulls me in again, I never seem to learn from my mistakes. Zayn doesn’t really love me, and I’ve always known that but again I’m just saying that because I want to believe I’m getting over him.


	11. Lose My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Lose My Mind by Dean Lewis
> 
> *Pairing- Nouis*

I’m driving back to the house after my fight with Louis and I can see him walking down the street back towards our house in the rain, he must’ve had the same idea as me to get out of the house. I can tell he’s been crying and I can see the raindrops covering the teardrops on his face. I know I should be a good boyfriend and pick him up, but I know he’d prefer to be by himself, so I continue driving.

I keep thinking of our fight and how I broke all his rules, I keep thinking of the way he looked at me and I know that when he was looking at me with anger, I was looking at him like a fool. But it was because during our fight I was thinking about how much I loved him, and he was probably thinking something else but he doesn’t know what it’s like to fall in love with him.

30 minutes later the doorbell rings and I answer it to see Louis standing soaking wet in front of me, he probably left his keys in the house and I look down at the bowl on the side table in the hallway and I’m right.

“Louis, get inside! It’s bloody freezing and you’re going to catch a cold”

I step aside, and he slowly walks through not bothering to look at me or take off his wet clothes. He stands in the middle of the living room and opens his mouth saying the one word he always says to me after a fight,

“Goodbye Niall”

He turns to head up the stairs and I follow him into the bedroom, “What? Are you serious, again!”

“I’m sorry Niall, I mean it this time”

“No, you don’t! You don’t want to leave, and I won’t let you! do you know that every time you say that I lose my mind and the same goes for when you leave for days or months at a time! I never feel like I can win when that happens and I always try to keep holding onto you but you just slips away. I love you Louis and I lose my mind when you don’t say it back! But if you still want to leave after this then go ahead, I’ll be downstairs regardless”

I turn around and leave hoping he thinks about everything, a hand grabs my wrist and pulls me back. I turn around and look right into Louis eyes, my heart stopping expecting the worst, but he leans in and kisses me hard. I pull away and we both smile,

“I lose my mind without you too…I love you”

The two of us kiss one more time as the rain stops and the sun shines through into the bedroom.

 


	12. Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Let Me Go by Hailee Steinfeld & Alesso
> 
> *Pairing- Zarry

I get home after a long day at work to find the house empty which is odd considering Harry is always home by the time I get there. I walk through the kitchen to see no sign of where Harry could be so I head upstairs and into the bedroom, I look around and I can see a piece of paper in the middle of the bed, I pick it up and when I read the start I expect the worst,

Dear Zayn,

I know I should be doing this face to face but it’s going to be harder for me, so a letter is the best way for me to do this. You know everything between us for the last couple of months haven’t been the same as they once were, you did everything you could, and you gave me everything you had, and I could never do the same for you and I know for a fact that it’s the reason why we’ve been sleeping back to back. Both of us know that this thing we had was never going to last.

We were good on paper and we were the definition of picture perfect, but we knew that it was false, it might have been because we chased each other too far and the highs we got from spending some time together too fast. Our love was kind of like a picket white fence romance, but it just ended up being a dark and twisted one.

I know we have a good time together, but it must end. I know you probably want to leave these problems we have in the past, but I don’t think we can, I don’t want you holding on to something that we could never have together. I sometimes wish that you were the one to hurt me and not the other way around.

I hope someone else can treat you and love you in all the ways that I clearly couldn’t, and I hope someone else can take care of you and fix the mess I made of you. I hope you can find someone that you don’t have to try, and change and I hope they can give you what I should have given you.

I do love you Zayn but it’s in a different way that you want. It’s time to say goodbye, I hope you can be happy again with someone, maybe your friend from work, Louis, was it? Anyway,

Let me go,

Love Harry  
XX

My hands are shaking, and the tears are falling down my cheeks, I sit down on the edge of the bed and let out a loud sob. I stare at the wall and wonder if I can ever move on from this, I take off my shoes and climb into the bed and slip under the covers, pulling the quilt up to my chin and grabbing my phone from my back pocket and go to my messages and send one out to the boys letting them know what happened, before placing my phone on the bedside table and letting the tears fall once more as my heart continues to break.


	13. For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on For The First Time by The Script
> 
> *Pairing- Niam*

Liam’s hiding under the covers and he’s lying on his side silently crying, his heart slowly breaking at the thought of what happened an hour ago between himself and Niall. He’s clutching his phone and he’s not going to let it go, not until he gets a message or call from Niall. he’s wondering why they are in this current situation.

Niall’s sitting alone in the local bar, nursing a glass of Jack Daniels Whisky. Just like Liam, Niall has his phone in his hand just waiting for a call or text from Liam even though Niall’s the one who should apologise for what happened. he was the one that got angry and he was the one that said some things he shouldn’t have said.

Liam needs Niall more than ever now, but Niall just can’t seem to find time seeing as he’s just lost his job. Niall’s convinced that it’s just god testing them and their relationship, but they are trying their best not to be unhappy and break up.

They’ve been trying to work it out but the last few weeks have been hard for the both, what with them both being unemployed. Niall’s bought out of his thoughts by his phone vibrating in his hand, when he looks at his phone and he sees Liam’s name come up he smiles. He reads the text and it’s a simple

_‘Come home?’_

He gets up out of his seat at the bar and rushes out the door and starts running home. He gets home 10 minutes later and rushes through the unlocked door and up the stairs to the bedroom. He runs in and rushes over to Liam’s side of the bed and he gets on his knees in front of him and he just looks at him, they sit there for a few minutes in silence.

Shortly after Niall gets home and he’s held onto Liam to stop him from leaving they both head down the stairs and sit in the kitchen drinking the cheap wine Liam bought a few weeks ago just talking about how to fix their relationship. They say things they haven’t said to each other in a while and they aren’t going to stop talking and Niall could cry at how happy he is to have talked with Liam about their fight.

***

It’s been a few months now and the two of them are starting to get their relationship back on track and they couldn’t be happier, even though they’ve both lost their jobs they are happy knowing their relationship is stronger. The now understand how to deal with negative moments in their relationship and if something happens they’ll be able to pick themselves up and move on.

Like that night a few months ago if they’re having a fight they’ll sit down together and drink whatever alcohol they have in their house, they’ll talk until their smiling and feeling like they’ve met each other again for the first time.

It doesn’t matter how hard and crazy times get, Niall and Liam know they have each other and can get through everything together.


	14. Kiss Me, Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Kiss Me, Kiss Me by 5 Seconds Of Summer
> 
> *Pairing- Ziam*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my old one shots from a while back

All Liam wants to do is call Zayn up but there’s one problem, it’s late on a Sunday. He wants to get away with him and just drive with the radio loud and headlights bright without a care in the world. If they went for a late-night drive Liam would kiss Zayn so he doesn’t forget the night they had, he would want to do it all again with Zayn.

Liam knows Zayn would worry about getting caught and Liam would kiss him to reassure him that they wouldn’t. Liam knows that every time they kiss their hearts will race. He wouldn’t want to go home at all. Liam would want to stay in the dreamlike state he’s in when he’s with Zayn.

Liam would want to stay with Zayn forever but the couldn’t. when the sun rises both often would have to go back home and wait for the next time they get together.


End file.
